


I found you hidden in plain sight, why'd I take so long?

by kalika_999



Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [47]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward Dates, Boys In Love, Child Neglect, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, HYDRA Husbands, Love Confessions, M/M, Original Character(s), Pining, Sharing Clothes, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: Brock should have known a date wasn't going to make him forget his big dumb crush on Jack.





	I found you hidden in plain sight, why'd I take so long?

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wrote sap. Don’t quote me on it.

Brock shuffled in his _borrowed_ leather jacket. It was Jack’s; battered and worn, probably something he shouldn’t wear on a dinner and a movie level date. But it was comforting, like he was right there coaching him to keep his head up, especially if he wasn’t sure what to say or do or it turned out awkward like the tail end of this one.

“I really enjoyed that movie. What did you think?”

“Uh.” Brock dragged out unintelligibly. He curled in deeper into the two-sizes-too-big coat, sleeves slipping over his fingers. “It wasn’t _bad_.” 

He may have fallen asleep, he couldn’t remember chunks of key moments and when his date, David was his name, would make a surprised noise at some apparent reveal he didn’t catch, he’d nod in agreement and stuff popcorn into his mouth. 

“It was really somethin’.” He threw out for good measure and David smiled to it. _Nice save, Rumlow._

He really didn’t mean to snooze, it was just that it was boring and he wasn’t into dramatic art house crap that was supposed to expand your mind or make you think. He liked guns and explosions, action movies that made you excited, but he let David pick since he got to pick their meal. 

Either way, it wasn’t a big deal. Not like it was every Friday that Brock had someone asking him out on a date..or any other, if he was being honest. He’d also never met David until the day he did ask him out so it wasn’t like there was any sort of anticipation of it either; he went to the high school across town and only showed up at Brock’s when they had a football game. He was a couple months older than him and handsome as all hell, he had to do a double take when he was approached after the game and David started to make small talk before offering to take him out. 

Of course it was the one time Jack wasn’t around and he had hoped to gauge a reaction from his best friend before answering, hoping it might get a rise out of him and see if there was something there. He wasn’t though and Brock accepted in hopes his dumb crush with Jack might fizzle out, buzzing along the rest of the week full of nervous hyper energy on the fact that someone that hot was asking him out on a date. He did his best to be on his best behavior for dinner and even purposefully saved the last slice of pizza for David because everyone liked manners even if normally Brock would have stabbed someone with a butter knife for it. 

David was driving him home and the least Brock could do was let him keep rambling on and on about the movie. He seemed satisfied that he was listening as long as there was an occasional grunt in acknowledgment while he was watching the houses lining the street pass on by. His fingers tightened over the jacket sleeves the closer they got to his place, anticipating a hasty goodbye.

Brock just wanted to get into his room and hopefully Jack would be home and they could get some gaming in. The date in general was fine, they just didn’t really click but he was glad that he gave it a chance. At least someone took him out and laughed at his jokes and seemed curious to hear about what he was really passionate about. David might not have gotten the point of first person shooters and how addicting they were, but he smiled about it and asked questions. That was more than a lot of people.

The outing was also partially out of spite after Bucky and Sam seemed genuinely surprised he was going out like no one would ever date him but jokes on the both of them, someone did and he went and they had a decent time as far as anyone could tell. He wasn’t sure why his friends were being assholes in the first place. 

Jack wasn’t though, he seemed distracted with other things when he told him and he only did it to see how he’d react which was a big fat disappointment. Brock’s crush on his best friend was still going strong and Jack didn’t seem to care someone was interested in him; he’d even left early, telling him he could have the extra time to get ready so that everything was perfect. 

He was so pissed off at Jack.

When they pulled up to the house, Brock turned back to say goodnight only to get a face full of David trying to smother him against the passenger side door and ram his tongue down his throat. He had to hastily snap out of his state of surprise so he was able to shove him off, a hand pawing blindly for the handle of the door and finally finding it, getting it open though the seatbelt was hindering his escape.

“What the hell’re you doin’?!”

At least David had the decency to look embarrassed, drawing away to sit back up in his seat. “Sorry Brock, I just thought- ” He scratched his head in confusion. “Pierce said if I took you out, you’d put out. So I thought- ”

Brock doesn’t even give him a chance to finish because Alex said _what?_ “Alex Pierce?! He said I’d do _what_?! Why the hell would ya listen to that jackass fer advice on gettin’ into my pants and..” Brock sucked in a deep breath, his face growing warm, “An’ fuck you!”

He couldn’t believe that shit. How could he be so stupid to think that a hot guy could be interested in a nobody like him? He’d always been suspicious of new people trying to talk to him, he should have known better. Though, deep down he was pretty sure something like this was springing in wait to happen, he just had hope that this person wanted to actually spend time with him, what a joke. 

Pushing the passenger side door open all the way, he leaned into the back for the pizza David ordered as take out and took it for himself, glaring with a dare for the guy to say something. David, thankfully, looked like he wasn’t sure how to feel anymore as Brock climbed out backwards so he can keep a line of sight on this weirdo in case he tried something else.

“Aw come on, Brock. Don’t be like that. You had a good time didn’t you? _I_ sure did. We could just end the night on a fun note, nothing serious you know?”

“A good time?! That movie was a fuckin’ bore made for pretentious shitheads like you! I slept through most of the damn thing!” And while David didn’t really do anything aside from follow false information, the fall of disappointment on his face and incoming frown over insulting the movie, it made Brock feel good. “And tell that rat bastard Alex I’m gonna kick his ass on Monday, I promise!”

For good measure he kicked the door closed, the sole of his Doc’s leaving a nice boot print before storming off, his eyes prickling with angry tears. He heard the car speed off and it sank in deeper how much of a real fucking idiot he was, stalking his walkway towards the front porch. 

He was so pissed off he had to set the pizza box down on the porch bench, hands shaking and uncooperative for the right key. The lights were off inside since his dad usually disappeared for the weekend and the one above the door had a broken bulb, causing him to completely miss the form of a person approaching him at the other side. The door opened, startling Brock backwards with a drop of his keys, he missed the top step entirely and almost took a fall when two firm hands shot out to steady him. 

It took a second but he knew those hands like his very own, blinking owlishly up at Jack standing outside on his porch after coming out from _inside_. When Jack let go, Brock wished he hadn’t because no matter how upset he was a few seconds ago, he was still stupidly in love and didn’t know shit about self preservation. 

“What the hell ya doin’ ‘ere? Scared the daylights outta me, Dick.” 

Jack had the audacity to smirk as he leaned against the door frame; muscular arms folding across his chest and wearing a stupidly tight white t-shirt that stretched over his pecs and reminded Brock (once again!) of how miserable he was the moment Jack went through puberty. He looked really good, stupidly long legs snug in a pair of blue jeans and Jack had no idea what he did to him. 

_God_ he was so pathetic. 

“Your pops let me in before he took off to get wasted. I made myself a sandwich and watched horror movies while waiting for you.” 

Brock knew this is normal for them, to show up at each other’s houses unannounced, but right then it was the most touching thing he had heard today and he couldn’t deal with shit anymore. He sat down on the bench after pushing the pizza away, the fiasco with David rushing back in again to taunt him. He felt stupid and used, rage simmering at the surface, arms folding over his chest as he tried to relax.

Jack paused, his smirk fading away and frowning instead, concern taking over. “Brock, you okay?” 

Brock wanted to say no, that he was the world’s biggest idiot and why did Jack tolerate him? Why were they best friends when all he did was stupid shit like this? Why do people like Pierce pick on him? Was he that easy of a target? He felt unwanted, like no one cared; in love with his best friend and he was even wearing Jack’s leather jacket because he was that pitiful.

“It ain’t anythin’.” He said instead, because why bother?

Jack looked off towards the street and when Brock could see his face again, Jack's expression was pensive and a little guilty looking. “Your sitting room window was open.”

Brock gaped at him, if Jack hadn’t heard everything, he had at least _seen_ everything. Awesome. Though he wanted to ease the embarrassment he felt, all Brock could really do was let out a small huff and drop his shoulders miserably. Of all the years they’d known each other, he had barely cried in front of Jack but the tears begin to gather in his eyes all over again and he tried hard not to shed them.

There was movement and he was too busy avoiding breaking down to realize Jack sitting down next to him, a warm hand resting gingerly against his. It took a moment, Brock’s head ducked away but staring at them before Jack interlaced their fingers together and rubbed his thumb up and down his palm. Brock sniffled wetly, cringing at the sound and mainly trying to keep himself quiet in hopes Jack would just let him stay like this and keep holding his hand.

“You did the right thing if you didn’t want to kiss that guy. He seemed sketchy, whoever he was. Is that why you’re upset? For the date failing?” 

Brock stayed silent. Too embarrassed to tell him the truth even though he’d probably feel validated telling him about it because Jack had never liked Pierce and he would probably go make his life a living hell just because of it. He was also unsure of if he’d spill his secret saying anything at all and that was definitely something he didn’t want to do.

“Brock. Come on, talk to me. When have you ever held your tongue when you’ve got something on your mind to say?” 

Jack almost sounded desperate especially when he shifted closer, wrapping an arm around shoulders and pulling him close into his chest. Always tactile, Jack was constantly touching and staying close; it was probably one of the main reasons Brock caught feelings so easily. 

Everything was made worse when Brock felt a hand move in to cradle the back of his head and guide him to rest it against Jack’s shoulder, fingers stroking through strands of his hair. He’d only been this gentle with him when Brock’s dog died, or when his dad was being an extra layer of dicks. Brock hated that Jack thought he was upset because of some guy getting handsy and the date not turning out right and while it was kind of true it wasn’t exactly the same thing and he squeezed his eyes shut, burying his face harder against his shoulder. 

“There’s always another date with someone else, Brock. He wasn’t good enough and if you’re kicking doors with your boot then you know that too. Don’t let it get you down.” 

It was nice to hear him being so supportive and Brock was reminded again of why there was feelings for Jack; that Jack wasn’t scared of telling him he cared. It reminded him that he wouldn’t just up and leave him over his feelings if he knew how deep they really were.

“I ain’t upset ‘bout the date like ya think I am.” He mumbled against shoulder. “Pierce told ‘im I’d be a sure thing if he took me out.”

He felt Jack go rigid against him, Brock’s fingers digging tight to the front of Jack’s t-shirt though unsure of why, he supposed it was instinct in not wanting to lose him, allowing himself to be drawn back so that they were face to face.

“What?”

Brock shrugged, “He told my stupid moron of a date I’d put out fer ‘im if he took me out. That’s why he came outta nowhere and did it. When he tried to kiss me in the car, I was taken by surprise and he spilled everythin’. I told ‘im to fuck off.” 

He watched Jack’s jaw tighten knowing he was thinking about things he wasn’t going to say out loud, though Brock was pretty sure he has a good idea of what it was. If he didn’t get to Alex first, Jack would most likely murder him and Brock wasn’t going to tell Jack’s momma her son was being sent to juvie for defending his best friend’s virtue; even if it had a heroic ring to it.

“I wish I’d heard that conversation, I woulda come out and said something. Good on you though, what an idiot he was for even thinking that. How’d he even think it was true?”

“Pierce knows tons of people. It’s not because he lies, even if he twists the truth about shit.” Brock muttered morosely. 

He hoped that was the end of talking about Alex but he wasn’t that lucky when it came to Jack, watching his expression shifting to something else he couldn’t read. 

“You slept with Alex?”

Brock pulled back some more, hands going into fists just at the mere idea of getting naked with that asshole and struggling to figure out what to say, his face flushing. “ _No_!” He paused, chewing at his lip guiltily when Jack’s brow cocked upwards. Brock’s hand came up to rub the back of his neck, “He _kissed_ me, alright?” 

A concerned expression graced Jack's face, “When was this? You never told me.”

Sighing deeply, he shrugged again. “Ain’t nothin’ to tell. It was when you had to go visit yer _Babcia_ , that's what you call her, yeah? In the summer. I started hangin’ out with ‘im fer a couple days after I ran into ‘im at the diner and I dunno, was being stupid. I wasn’t interested in doin’ nothin’ else with ‘im after the kiss and he got pissed. Think he’s been tryin’ to pick on me since then, it’s random but I guess that’s the point. So i don’t realize, like tonight.”

Jack presses his lips together, glaring and thinking, finally he sucked in a low sigh, “Why didn’t you tell me any of this?”

Brock found his hands coming together, wringing them nervously. “I thought it was stupid ‘cause it was. Ain’t nothin’ to tell when ya got back and then he did maybe one or two stupid things, I jus figured he was lettin’ off steam. It was all harmless shit an’ I didn’t want you goin’ off and messin’ with ‘im over it because I know ya, Jack.” 

Eyes widening, Jack clenched his teeth. “Yeah, I would go mess with him for acting like an immature asshole. He deserves it.” His voice softened, hand resting at Brock’s arm just before pulling him against his chest again. “And _you_ deserve better.” 

A few minutes passed by as Brock soaked in what Jack just said, breathing in the piney smell of that soap he favored and lingering in the feeling of being tucked in close like this. It was almost midnight, Brock feeling calm and finding it hard to imagine he was just on the verge of tears and rage.

He drew in a shaky breath, tucking his face closer by Jack’s ear and reveling in the affection he was sure he wasn’t going to get anymore once he said what he really needed to say. Jack’s hand passed along his back and Brock dropped the side of his head against his best friend’s. “I love you, Jack.”

Jack’s hand immediate stilled and Brock cringed internally. He was absolutely terrified for what was going to come of admitting his feelings but at the same time he was relieved. He finally said it and while Jack stiffly sat there and did nothing, he hadn’t shoved him away. Brock wasn’t sure, but he may have even have brought him in tighter.

“You really..love me?” 

Brock blinked, staring out over shoulder and analyzing how Jack’s voice was full of surprise. He sounded soft, a little quiet too, like when he was trying to shrink himself down because he felt too big. He did it a lot when he received praise or gifts, Brock coming to the realization with a frown that it was only when it was _him_ giving Jack those things. It was a boost of confidence Brock had been struggling to gather and follow through with.

Still, Brock thought as he licked his lips, it was much easier to talk when Jack wasn’t looking directly at him. “Why ya think I ain’t really ever wanna go out without you or date anyone? I thought- I ain’t got any idea what I was thinkin’ but I hoped maybe I could stop my feelin’s if I went on this date but all I did was think about you. We went to Nick’s fer pizza and ‘ere I’m thinkin’ it’s my favourite place but while I’m sittin’ there I notice you ain’t sittin’ with us. It might be my favourite but only when yer there with me.” He sighed, “Jesus, I even went out with yer jacket on.”

Jack laughed quietly, the vibrations rumbling against Brock’s chest and it made him happy. “It looks good on you, Brock. I like when you wear my things.” 

Brock loved when he could tell Jack was smiling when he spoke, so many nights laid out together for sleepovers when they were young and later it just became a normal thing they did with each other. It was the knowing that was important to him.

He could feel Jack nuzzle his face against his hair and after a moment there was a press of lips against his temple. Brock’s fingers curled around Jack’s t-shirt again, feeling optimistic. “It’s comfortin’ to wear..and, I do. Been scared of tellin’ ya.” 

“But me?”

It hurt that Jack sounded so insecure. He was good at making friends even if he wasn’t interested in having more. He was charming and adapted to whatever life threw his way and to top it off, he was handsome and athletic as well. He was things Brock wasn’t. But Brock could also hear the spark of hopefulness in Jack’s voice. It was crazy, the way he always looked towards Jack for advice, for him to have his back and be there for him. To have him sound so timid right then, it was surprising; drawing back for the first time in what seemed like forever, Brock stared into Jack’s eyes, pressing their foreheads together.

“Yeah, you. Big idiot. Yer tellin’ me you had no idea?”

“None.” Jack admitted, the corner of his mouth quirking upwards like he was realizing how much of an idiot he was because he should. 

Jack lifted his hand, Brock struggling to hold back a shiver as fingers brushed across his jaw and it was then that they were kissing. Soft and shy, but so affectionate, and he was quickly overwhelmed by it. Jack pulled back all too soon and Brock hated it, though he knew there would be more. His hands came up to caress Jack’s face, a thin layer of stubble growing out and he was glad he could finally touch it the way he wanted to. Jack let his eyes close and he looked happy, which in turn made Brock happy; he tilted his head up to press another kiss in and after a few minutes, the cool air started to get the better of them and Brock begrudgingly drew back, nudging his nose with Jack’s. “Time to go inside.”

Jack grabbed the pizza box and placed it in the fridge while Brock took himself upstairs. He already knew no matter what just happened between them, Jack was systematically going to make sure everything was locked up tight and the house was tidy for the morning. Brock supposed it was best that he did, rummaging in the dresser for clothes.

Together in the bedroom they both stripped down to their underwear, t-shirts and sweats sitting on the bed and yet they couldn’t stop staring at each other. Everything in the air felt new and curious, Brock finding it not so weird to let his eyes take in the sight of Jack’s body now while Jack seemed to have the same issue keeping his own eyes away. It was intimate and while Brock would usually make a crack about Jack looking, his insecurity kicking in, right now he really didn’t mind. He easily felt safe, especially when Jack moved in and wrapped his arms around, hands sliding across skin while his mouth found his again. They managed, eventually, to change into their sleep wear and climb into bed.

It was quiet for awhile after the light went out, the both of them mostly staring at each other’s faces in the darkness and too many thoughts racing through their minds.

“Brock?”

“Yeah?”

Jack looked dopey in the dark, almost drunk, like the one time they stole a bottle of vodka from a neighbor. “I love you too. For a long time actually. For as long as I can remember, I’ve been really in love with you. I just, I didn't think you'd like me that way.”

“You’re so fuckin’ stupid.” Brock blurted out, unable to keep himself from grinning like an idiot as he wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck.

Jack ducked his head against Brock’s shoulder. “But you’re still going to be with me?”

“Yeah, no shit. Who else is gonna deal with my crap? _No one_. Yer mine now Rollins, and I ain’t lettin’ go, ever.” 

He could feel Jack’s arms tighten around his waist and a smile press against his skin, “I love you.”

And they were kissing again.

It was the most perfect kiss Brock had ever experienced with the only person it was worth sharing it with. Because of that, he already knew that whatever was thrown at him after tonight, no matter how bad it was, everything was going to be fine in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to clean out my "to post" folder. 2/5.  
> Title from Lay It On Me by Vance Joy


End file.
